


down to our feet

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, i don't know if i like this or not, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	down to our feet

_back to the street where we began_

_feeling as good as lovers can, you know_

they tumble down the street, hand in hand and giggling, like a bunch of kids let loose. brendon's laugh rings loud and clear, tangling in the song of the birds above. ryan thinks he's prettier than a dove.

_yeah we're feeling so good_

_picking up things we shouldn't read_

_it looks like the end of history as we know_

"i'll love you 'til there's no more history to be written," brendon says, and he sees the song writing itself under ryan's fingers, "even longer."

ryan plucks a chord on his guitar, g rings through the room, "history will be written forever."

"i know."

_it's just the end of the world_

a day later, brendon listens to ryan play the same chord pattern.

"i'll love you 'til the end of the world."

ryan plucks an e chord. "that's a long time."

"i know."

_back to the street where we began_

_feeling as good as love  
you could, you can_

_into a place where thoughts can bloom_

_into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

ryan twists brendon's hair around his finger. "i have thousands of songs written about you," he whispers against brendon's moonlit skin. he watches the stars burst beneath his eyelids.

"can i read them?" brendon says with sleep laced in his voice.

"maybe."

ryan kisses brendon goodnight.

_and we know that it could be_  
_and we know that it should  
and you know that you feel it too_

ryan kisses brendon over his morning coffee. he tastes like sleep and artificial strawberry.

"you slept like a baby," ryan recalls, "first time in a while."

brendon smiles. "i had you next to me."

_'cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_and your eyes are the size of the moon_

_you could 'cause you can, so you do_

_we're feelin' so good_

ryan twists his hand, makes brendon grit his teeth and paint ryan's fingers white.

"so good," brendon breathes.

the feeling of ryan settles deep into brendon's skin that night.

_just the way that we do_

_when it's nine in the afternoon_

_and your eyes are the size of the moon_

_and you could 'cause you can, so you do_

_we're feelin so good_

_back to the street  
down to our feet_

_losin' the feeling of feeling unique_

ryan digs the heels of his palms into his eyes 'til he sees spots.

"i'll never be good enough," he sobs, slides down the wall of the recording room.

brendon's warmth envelops ryan like spring sun through the clouds.

"you already are."

_do you know what i mean?_

_back to the place  
where we used to say_

_'man, it feels good to feel this way'_

brendon slips a bracelet of daisies over ryan's slender wrist. ryan admires it in the sun, twisting his hand in the light.

"i learnt this from kara."

ryan laughs, presses a long kiss to brendon's forehead. "this place is beautiful."

brendon sits back in the long grass. "like you."

_and now i know what i mean_

_back to the street_  
_back to the place  
back to the room where it all began_

ryan tumbles over brendon, rests his head on his chest. they lay sprawled on the persian rug, and ryan runs his finger over the sun rays on brendon's chest.

"i wish we could come here all the time," he sighs under brendon's touch, warm and familiar, "i miss home."

"i don't," brendon says, absent-mindedly and soft, "i have you."

_hey! back to the room where it all began_

_'cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_and your eyes are the size of the moon_

"what is it?" ryan huffs, tapping his fingers on the marble benchtop, "do i have something on my face?"

"no," brendon smiles, "i'm writing songs about your eyes in my head."

ryan laughs, shakes his hair out of his eyes and hides his smile behind his hand - like he always does when he's flustered, "that's my job."

_you could 'cause you can, so you do_

_we're feelin' so good  
just the way that we do_

_when it's nine in the afternoon_

brendon draws stars on ryan's hand with a sharpie he found in spencer's bunker.

"you're a constellation," brendon murmurs, soft and sweet; matching the evening hum of the earth, "you're made of stars."

_and your eyes are the size of the moon_

_you could 'cause you can, so you do_

_we're feelin' so good  
just the way that we do_

_when it's nine in the afternoon_

this time, brendon draws flowers.

"any romantic words for me tonight?" ryan's eyes follow the flow of the marker.

"hey, i'm no ryan ross with words," he flashes a toothy grin.

_your eyes are the size of the moon_

_you could 'cause you can, so you do_

_we're feelin' so good  
just the way that we do_

_when it's nine in the afternoon_

_your eyes are the size of the moon_

ryan cards his slim fingers through brendon's hair, using his free hand to trace words mindlessly over his arms.

brendon stirs next to him, pressing his face into ryan's chest. ryan feels his tired heartbeat against his stomach.

"you're a constellation," he whispers, because brendon hardly sleeps, always energetic and up-and-about, "you're made of stars."

_you could 'cause you can, so you do_

_we're feelin' so good_

_just the way that we do_

"brendon," ryan says, and he smiles, tucking brendon's hair behind his ear, "i love you."

brendon smiles sleepily, feels electric where ryan is touching his skin, "i love you too."

_when it's nine_

_in_

_the_

_afternoon._

 


End file.
